From Sea to Shining Sea
by AzamiBlossom
Summary: During World War II, three of America's states disappeared. Nowadays, for Aiyana Taylor things seem normal. That's until strange things begin to happen. When Aiyana and her two friends, Dmitri King and Kailani Adams, appear in the world of Hetalia, things become even weirder. Join them as the uncover the old mystery. Inspired by the story "On the Run From the Countries."
1. Dreams

**A/N: Hello there, everyone! Well, first I'd like to say that this is my first fanfic. When I was writing this chapter, I decided to explore the topic of the American Civil War a little bit and did a little bit of research for the story. And this chapter may be a little confusing, but it will eventually make sense in later chapters. This story is also inspired by the fanfic "on the run from the countries." Please read and review! Positive constructive criticism is welcome.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the genius that is Hetalia. I only own my OCs Aiyana, Dmitri, and Kailani and the plot.**

* * *

Aiyana's POV:

"M-Mr. President," stammered a young girl, about the age of 10. She wore a blue dress that matched with her water colored eyes and a pinafore. "Is everything alright? Did we win?"

"Yes we did, my dear Missouri," said the President, Abraham Lincoln. "But with a cost." A tear rolled down the man's cheek. When the people of his country grieved, so did he.

The girl walked up to the man, her unruly dirty blond ringlets bouncing in sync with her steps. She saw the pictures spread out across his desk. "No," she whispered.

The pictures showed the bodies of both Union and Confederate troops from what would become known as the Battle of Gettysburg. The girl was terrified by them.

"Now I know why he won't let me go to any of the battlefields," she stated quietly.

"Yes, but he does it for a good reason, my dear," said the President, knowing who she was referring to. "He keeps you here so that you won't get hurt." He looked up at the girl and motioned for her to come sit with him. She did and sat on his lap as he told her of the Union victory at the Battle of Gettysburg in Pennsylvania. It had been sometime after the battle and Mr. Lincoln was going to give a speech of the success to the people later.

A little while later, there was a knock at the door. "Sir, there is a message from a Captain Jones," said the soldier in a blue Union uniform after he was given permission to enter. The girl got off Mr. Lincoln's lap and he got up to take the envelope. He took a few moments to read the letter. He glanced over at the tear-stricken girl and dismissed the soldier.

The President walked over to her and said, "My dear, I've got a surprise for you."

"What is it, Mr. President?" she asked, eyeing Mr. Lincoln with renewed curiosity.

"Missouri, Captain Jones is coming with your brother, Pennsylvania."

xXxXxXx

I woke up with a start, flying into a sitting position in my bed. I brushed a hand through my curly, dirty blond hair. Millions of questions whirled around in my head.

"What in the world was that? And who was that girl?" I questioned. "Why did Abraham Lincoln call her 'Missouri'?"


	2. Something's Wrong

**A/N: I'd like to thank those of you who reviewed, followed, and favorited this story!~ So, as you can see, Chapter 2 is up! You guys get to meet my other two OCs Dmitri and Kailani! I hope you like it! Please read and review!**

**Special thanks to sam-makes-pancakes, who created the cover!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the awesomeness and pure genius that is Hetalia. I only own my OCs and the plot.**

* * *

Dmitri's POV:

I slid down to the floor of my bedroom, the wall against my back. I sighed. My life was crazy. Being the oldest out of six children was overwhelming. On top of that was usually schoolwork, but luckily, it was summer.

I'd just managed to escape my incredibly hyper younger sisters, Audrey and Abby, and was hiding in my room. I had remembered to lock the door. "Thank goodness," I breathed.

The song "It's Time" by Imagine Dragons rang out on the air. I dug my cellphone out of my jeans pocket and answered it.

"Hello, Kailani," I greeted my friend with a sigh.

"Nín hǎo, dé mǐ tè lǐ· ! [1]" she replied in her usual greeting in the traditional version of Chinese.

I sighed. "After all this time, I still have no idea what you say when you speak in that language. What-"

"First off, Chinese is a fun and interesting language. So, don't dis it, Demi!" Kailani stated.

"Really?" I retorted. "I'm not a girl, dimwit!"

Kailani and I spent the next five minutes going back and forth. For those of those wondering, this kind of thing is actually quite typical for the two of us. If my other friend, Aiyana, was in on the conversation, she would have been facepalming at the moment. A smirk appeared on my face as I brushed my hand through shaggy, beige hair.

"Lani," I interrupted her. "Why did you call me in the first place?"

She paused at the other end for a moment. "Oh, right. Dmitri, does something seem a little bit off to you?"

"Now that you mention it, yes. Is there something wrong?"

"I'm not sure. Could you come over to my place? I need to talk to you about something in private."

~*~*~(time skip)~*~*~

I rode up onto the driveway of the Adams' residence that was about a block away from my house. It was a two-story house, like my own, that was a light tan with red bricking. I slowed down and got off my bike and parked it on the sidewalk. I walked up their front porch, bounded up the steps, and knocked on the front door.

A couple moments later, the door opened, revealing a middle-aged woman with short blond hair, fair skin, and green eyes. "Hello, Dmitri. How are you?"

"I'm doing well, Myra," I replied. Myra Adams, Kailani's mother, was pretty much like my second mom. She and her husband, Aaron, were both doctors. But, apparently, day was one of her days off.

Myra invited me inside and she told me Kailani was upstairs in her room.

"Something doesn't seem right, thought," she told me. "Kailani is usually so hyper and up-beat. She's only gets this way when she's very worried or something's bothering her."

"Oh," I replied, furrowing my eyebrows. "I'll go check it out. Don't worry alright?"

"Okay, Dmitri," she said, going off towards the kitchen.

I marched up the staircase and went to Kailani's room. I knocked on the door. "It's open!" came the reply. "Come on in!"

I opened up the wood door and walked in. A shorter tan girl lay on the bed with the Hawaiian-themed floral bed spread that had its headboard pushed up against the far wall. She wore a light green sundress that made her amber eyes pop. In her short, wavy dark brown hair was a pink headband and flower hairclips.

"What'cha reading, Kailani," I asked. The girl looked up and held up the book for me to see. It was a volume of our favorite manga Hetalia.

"Alright," she stretched and sat cross-legged on her bed.

~*~*~(time skip)~*~*~

"Dmitri," Kailani said. "I know that something's up!"

"I know," I agreed. I sat next to Kailani on her bed as we discussed what she had me come over for in the first place. "I have this feeling that something is going to happen soon that'll change our lives forever."

* * *

**Thank you for reading!****  
**

**[1] _Nín hǎo, dé mǐ tè lǐ· !_ means "Hello, Dmitri!" in traditional Chinese. **


	3. A Walk Down Memory Lane

**A/N: Thank you so to those who reviewed, favorited, and are following this story! It makes me so happy!**

**Special thanks to sam-makes-pancakes and Ameriko-chan! Thank you for all your help! They're awesome people and wonderful writers! Please go check out their stories!**

**I've changed Chapter 1 a little bit so that it would fit better with the plot I have in mind. I apologize for the late update! I've been kind of busy lately and I was having some writers' block. **

**Please remember to review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the wonderful genius that is Hetalia. I only own my OCs such as Dmitri, Kailani, Aiyana, Sarah, Zachariah, Dallas, and Merci and the plot.**

* * *

America drifted down the hall like he usually did every morning. But not normally at this particular hour. It was one of those nights where he couldn't sleep. Even after 70+ years, he still couldn't force himself to forget about those three. Especially when two of them had disappeared around this time of the year all those many years ago. He would remember them sometimes, memories being set off by hearing their names, or things they adored.

The young nation stalled in front of the some of the many bedroom doors that were inside his large home. He started back down the hallway. He quietly walked the large staircase that was in the foyer, careful trying not to wake up the other residents of his house.

America stopped in his tracks as he neared the back door. There in front of him, hunched over the railing of the large back porch, were a couple dark figures of two teenagers. The taller one was a male of about 17, wearing a T-shirt, plaid pajama pants, and slippers. The shorter one, a girl, was about 14. She wore a light yellow nightgown and flip-flops. The two teens were talking about something, apparently.

America quietly opened the glass door. "What are you two doing up this late? Shouldn't you be in bed?" America asked, crossing his arms and turning on one of the lights.

The girl and the boy whipped around. "A-Alfred?!" the girl asked. She light brown had hair that she kept in a long braid and brown eyes.

"What are you doing here?!" questioned the boy. He had messy blond hair and emerald eyes, which strongly reminded America of his former caretaker, England. Minus the eyebrows.

"Zachariah," America said sternly. The boy perked up at the sound of his name.

He sighed. Many different times, America had been late for meetings with the other countries. Everyone thought that he was immature, obnoxious, and childish. But, no one knew the true reason; the _real him_. Only his brother, Canada, and Lithuania knew his secret that he had managed to keep all these many years: The states were personified. All 50 of them. And they were his younger siblings.

America only pretended to act immature, in order mask who he actually was: an intelligent individual who has been through much and can act mature and serious when he wants to. Though he does enjoy having fun with his friends and family, too. He didn't want to take any chances of any of the other nations finding out his secret.

"Zach, what are you and Sarah doing up?" the nation asked the states.

"W-We couldn't sleep," Zach, the personification of Delaware, replied.

"Neither could I," sighed America.

"It's one of those nights, eh?" asked Sarah, the personification of Kansas. "It's that time of year again. The time that they disappeared. Though Hawaii disappeared shortly after the bombing of Pearl Harbor in December."

"Yeah," said the young nation.

Sarah stared off into the distance. "I can't help but miss her, America. Missouri and I might have fought sometimes. But she was still my sister. Our sister."

Delaware laughed. "Remember the time that she had Dallas throw you into Lake Superior?"

America smirked, "Now that was hilarious! You dragged her and Merci right into the lake with you! By the end of that, you had about ten others in there with you!"

"That's not funny, you two!" Kansas pouted. "May I remind you, Zach, of the time that Alaska set you adrift in the Atlantic Ocean?"

"T-That's different!" stuttered Zach.

"Oh really?" she replied.

America smirked and listened to Sarah as she recounted the events of that day. America, Lithuania, the Original Thirteen, the rest of the states, and two of his territories, Alaska and Hawaii, had gone on a week-long camping trip in Connecticut in a recreational park on the Atlantic coast.

It was extremely early in the morning, before dawn, on a day in mid-June in 1925. The wildlife of the park was just beginning to wake up. Birds commenced chirping to each other, causing one of the young campers to stir. A young boy, appearing to be about 6 years old, opened his violet eyes. He sat up and remembered today would be the day he finally got back Delaware for blaming him for something he didn't do.

"Time to get to work now, da?" he whispered with a mix of an American and Russian accent.

He heard some rustling of a sleeping bag next to him and turned to see a young girl, about 4 years old, with tan skin and dark brown, wavy hair that fell down past her shoulders. She looked at the boy intently with a spark of hyper curiosity. "Alaska," she whispered, "what are you doing up?"

"Sestra [1]?!" Alaska replied, surprised to his younger sister, Hawaii.

Hawaii raised an eyebrow. "What are you planning? Are you going to get back at Delaware?"

_Boy, this sestra of mine is smart!_ Alaska thought. Hawaii peered at her brother, but didn't see any confliction on his face, even though he felt them internally.

"I'll tell Kaikunāne [2] if you don't tell me, Alaska," she threatened. She sat there thinking of more threats. "I'll…I'll take away your scarf!"

That definitely got to Alaska. The scarf had been a gift from Russia himself, though Russia hadn't known that the boy he had given it to was the personification of Alaska. It had been one of those extremely cold winters in Alaska and the young personification of the territory was freezing. Russia saw him and pitied the poor boy that he saw wondering around the streets. He went into a store and picked out a warm, light blue scarf. He went out and found the boy and gave him the scarf. Alaska had been scared of Russia. But once the nation had coxed him out of his hiding place, Russia knelt down and wrapped the scarf around the boy's neck and told him: "Be careful out here, molodoy [3]. Try to stay warm, da?"

"Fine," Alaska stated, sighing. "Da, I plan on getting vengeance on Delaware."

Hawaii smiled that grin of hers that meant she something devious in mind. "Can I help~?"

"Da!" Russia laughed.

There was much work to be done.

~*~*~(time skip)~*~*~

"How is he not woken up yet, I don't know," muttered Alaska, shaking his head.

"Me neither," Hawaii grunted, dragging the heavy body of their older brother. The pair had managed to move the sleeping personification of Delaware to the beach and they were trying to put him in one the row boats at the moment.

Delaware moved around in his sleeping bag, causing Hawaii to fall down. "I thought that this would be more fun," she whined.

"Patience, Sestra," stated Alaska. "It will be when he wakes up."

Hawaii sighed and the two siblings worked on shoving the bottom half of their older brother into the boat. Once that was finished, the carefully worked on getting the other half of Delaware into the boat.

Then, all they needed to do to complete their plot was to push the boat off into the sea. The performed the final steps and drudged on. Finally, after what seemed like forever, the pair got the boat into the ocean. Alaska and Hawaii congratulated each other and dashed back of to the tent that they shared with their older sisters Maryland, North Dakota, and brothers South Dakota and Texas.

They tip-toed back to their sleeping bags. Alaska slipped into his next to North Dakota and Hawaii got settled into hers between Alaska and Maryland. The two laid there in peace. But being the girl Hawaii was, worry began to eat at her and didn't want Delaware to go missing. She turned to her brother and found that he had fallen asleep. Hawaii silently crept out of the tent and looked towards the sea. She could see the rowboat still floating around and gave a sigh of relief. She went back to bed. Eventually, sleep came and overtook her.

~*~*~(time skip)~*~*~

Alaska and Hawaii bolted up in their sleeping bags as they heard yelling coming from outside. They looked at each other and dashed out of tent and found over half of their other siblings doing the same, or already standing at the beach.

America stood with his crossed over his chest, wearing his blue stripped nightshirt and pants. He wasn't very happy. Lithuania stood next to his friend, wearing his green nightshirt, pants and shoes. He looked kind of nervous, not being that used to seeing America so upset. A majority of the states were either laughing to their hearts' content, smirking, or trying to not laugh. Delaware was standing in the boat, yelling for help.

Alaska and Hawaii walked down to the beach and joined in the laughter.

"And then you lost your balance and fell out of the boat!" Sarah recounted, giggling as she did so.

Zachariah was blushing from embarrassment. He leaned over the railing of the back porch, his blond bangs keeping his eyes from view. "Shut up," he muttered.

Alfred snickered. This was one of the things he loved about his family. They were what brought a smile to his face, even when he in the dumps or angry. He could be himself around his family and not have to worry about much.

"America had to go for an early morning swim and come help you," Sarah continued.

"And that water was freaking cold!" He added. "And Lithuania and I had to do a lot of interrogating. Boy were Hawaii and Alaska scared when we found out."

Sarah smirked. "You had to watch them and they were in huge trouble."

"It was torture watching those two!" complained Zach. "They were annoying until they matured some when they were older."

"Well, come on you two, back to bed," Alfred said.

"But, Al!" pouted Sarah.

"Go on, it's really late."

"Fine."

The blond and the brunette walked back through the house and returned to their rooms. America opened up the back door and paused. He turned back and gazed at the night sky for a moment. The stars were beautiful and there was one in particular that got his attention. It was a star that looked like all the others, and could've even been considered duller. But, to America it seemed beautiful. He closed his sky blue eyes.

"I wish that they're okay. I wish that they're safe and sound. Hawaii. Missouri. Alaska." A tear rolled down the young nation's cheek. "I wish that you would have all that would make you content. But, once—just once—I wish I could see you three again."

* * *

**Thank you for reading! When America was referring to "Dallas" and "Merci" he was using the human names of the states Texas and Louisiana. **

**[1] _Sestra_ is the Russian word for sister.**

**[2] _Kaikunāne _is Hawaiian word for brother, when the speaker is a girl. **

**[3] _Molodoy _is the Russian word meaning "young one." **


	4. Whisked Away

**A/N: Thank you all so much to those of who have reviewed, favorited, and followed this story. It really makes my day. **

**And thanks to those of you who have been following this story. I know you've been waiting. I'm extremely sorry for the late update. I've been busy with school and some personal matters.**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya. I only own my OCs Kailani Adams, Dmitri King, and Aiyana Taylor and the plot.**

**Anyways, enjoy! **

* * *

Many students sighed simultaneously in their different classes, dreaming of the freedom that they would possess in a mere few minutes. It was a _Friday_. Soon to be the weekend after they got let off from school.

Kailani Adams sat in her desk in the seventh grade wing of the middle school that she and her friend, (practically brother) Dmitri King, attended. Her amber eyes flickered to the clock. _Only five more minutes to go!_ she thought excitedly to herself.

"Alright, have a good weekend!" Mr. Peterson, her Science teacher, smiled to his class. The students began gathering their things and flowed out of the classroom after the dismissal bell rang.

Kailani walked down the hallway to her locker. She placed her binder and books on top of the lockers and turned to the lock. After a few tries, the thirteen-year-old got it open. She pulled out her lime green backpack and put in her binder, agenda book, and a couple manga books she got from the library earlier. To the mix, she also placed her music folder in, remembering she needed to practice with her clarinet over the weekend. She went through once, checking to make sure she didn't forget anything, though she didn't have any homework except reading. She closed her locker and placed the lock back on, fastening it into place. She zipped up her backpack and set it on her shoulders.

Kailani strolled towards the music hall, over to the instrument lockers. She snatched her clarinet case and continued on her way with the many other students to the main doorway that lead to the buses.

~*~*~(time skip)~*~*~

Kailani fell face first onto her bed.

"I know school just started," she complained into bed, "but it's already exhausting."

She turned her head when she heard the song "Melody Line" by Miku Hatsune. It was her cell phone.

She stretched for a second and sat up and picked up her phone from her side table beside her bed. She unlocked the buttons and peered at the screen. It was a new text message from Aiyana Taylor:

_Hey Kailani. I just got back home from school. What's up?_

Kailani slide out the miniature keyboard on her phone and began to text her back.

_Hi Aiyana. I'm fine. Same here. Just lying around my room. U?_

She pressed the button and sent the message, sliding the phone shut again. Kailani got up and dug around in her backpack, pulling out the first volume of Fruits Basket, a manga recommended by the same person she was now texting. A few minutes later, her phone went off again, announcing a new message:

_Nothin' much. Just txting u and reading _Graceling [1]_._

Kailani put down the manga volume and picked back up her cell phone.

~*~*~(time skip)~*~*~

It was a little later at night. About 9 o'clock pm. The odd trio of a fifteen-year-old girl, four-year-old boy, and thirteen-year-old girl were gathered in the living room of the Taylor residence. Kailani sat on the on floor, wearing a lavender dress with gray leggings underneath with a gray short-sleeve shoulder shrug jacket on top. She peered up at her "siblings," her best friends in the entire world.

Aiyana rested on the couch, the oldest of the group, her water-blue eyes filled with boredom. Her unruly dirty blond hair fell down to her waist, bangs kept out of her face with blue hairclips. She wore a pair of jeans with a light blue short sleeved burnout shirt with a decal of lilies with a white tank top underneath and a gray flowy vest. Kailani laughed a little, noticing that Aiyana had fresh pencil and marker smudges on her hands.

Dmitri sat next to her, one of his many books resting in his lap. His shaggy beige hair hung in front of his violet eyes. He was a lot taller than the rest of the trio, about a head or so taller than Aiyana. And Aiyana was a quite tall, too. He wore a white T-shirt, sporting a "Keep Calm & Carry On" design, and jeans.

Kailani grinned. _Maybe we can go outside!_ She thought excitedly to herself. "Hey, do you guys want to go outside?"

Dmitri perked up. "Sure," he replied. "Seems like a good idea. Plus apparently there's not much else to do."

"Why not?" Aiyana shrugged her shoulders.

Aiyana, Kailani, and Dmitri made their way through Aiyana's house. They exited through the back door in the kitchen and onto the back porch.

After some discussion, somehow the group ended up on the Taylors' trampoline in the backyard.

"You guys are crazy!" Aiyana laughed. She landed and bounced back up into the air.

Kailani smirked. "You've been telling us that for years."

Dmitri chuckled. He landed on his feet, but fell over into a cross-legged position. Aiyana and Kailani followed in suit and sat next to him.

Kailani fell over, laying on her back. She gazed up at the brilliant night sky, lit up with billions upon billions of small, twinkling stars.

Dmitri stared up at the sky. "There's the Big Dipper," he pointed out. "Ursa Major." He moved his finger through the air, following the pattern.

Aiyana tilted her head. "And there's the Little Dipper."

"Ah, Ursa Minor." Dmitri stated. He may have been in the eighth grade, but he was quite intelligent for his age.

Kailani spotted I star that was set apart a bit from the others. The most people, there really wasn't anything special about it. It was smaller compared to the others. It was dimmer, but there was something about it that she liked. It was… _Unique_.

Suddenly, something felt very wrong._ Eccentric._ A shiver rushed down Kailani's spine. She looked over at her friends. Aiyana's face was filled with concern and some fear. Dmitri's violet eyes were full of alarm and anxiety. None of them knew what was going to happen next.

_"I wish that they're okay. I wish that they're safe and sound. Hawaii. Missouri. Alaska."_ An eerie, luminous voice spoke, full of grief and regret. _"I wish that you would have all that would make you content. But, once—just once—I wish I could see you three again."_

The voice echoed, bouncing off of the trees, the walls. It seemed to be coming from every direction. The wind began to pick up, moving faster and faster, surrounding the trio. It gathered them up into the air, throwing them around.

Kailani couldn't see anything, her bangs rippling in her face. Her hairpins and headband had come out. She reached out and caught them, clutching them in her fist. To her right, she heard Aiyana scream. Then to her left, she heard Dmitri. "Aiyana! Dmitri!" She shouted. Kailani stretched her hands out in that general directions and attempted to get her best friends' hands. She felt skin and almost grasped them. But wind pulled her away and tossed her into a totally different direction.

"NO! Dmitri! Aiyana!" She shrieked, clawing at through gust to try to get back to them.

"Kailani!" They screamed in unison, coming from different directions.

The gust carried Kailani away. Something forced her to stop doing anything. Rather if it were fear, or exhaustion, she didn't know. But gradually, her world became black.

* * *

**A/N: [1] _Graceling _is a book by Kristin Cashore. **

**Thanks for reading! How did you like it? Was it good? Bad? Please review so I can improve.**


	5. Announcement

**A/N: Hey everyone! I know it's been a while since I've updated, especially this story specifically. I'm really, really sorry! I promise I'll have another chapter up for my other fanfic I'm writing (****_A Tale of a Trillion Years and a Night)_**** within the next few days.**

**On the other hand, I have some bad news for everyone that have been following, favoriting and reading this story. I originally had a somewhat developed plot that I had in mind for this, though I really wasn't sure what to do with it. First off, I kept trying to figure out how I wanted the next chapter to go, then school go in the way. And I kept procrastinating. **

**I'm really sorry to say this, but...I've started to lose interest in this. I just don't know where to go with it anymore. I have homework for school that I have to do and I have a lot of ideas for other stories that I want to write.**

**I felt that you guys should know... But, if you would really like for me to continue this. I really need all the encouragement I can get. Please review to help keep me motivated. Please review or send me a PM with some suggestions and ideas for the plot. **

**If I don't end up continuing this fanfic, I plan on writing another one that has some similar elements to it. If you would like to see some elements and/or events or characters from ****_From Sea to Shining Sea_**** please review or let me know in a PM. **

**I apologize if this wasn't what you were expecting, but, please, I need lots and lots of encouragement for my other stories and if I'm going to continue this one. Thank you!**

**~AzamiBlossom**


End file.
